<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The galaxy is endless (I thought we were, too) fan-made sequel by thickbutterfly</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740875">The galaxy is endless (I thought we were, too) fan-made sequel</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly'>thickbutterfly</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fanfiction of Fanfiction, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, the galaxy is endless</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:21:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>817</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27740875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thickbutterfly/pseuds/thickbutterfly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look in at Kenma, as he struggles to move on from his soulmate's death.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kozume Kenma &amp; Kuroo Tetsurou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The galaxy is endless (I thought we were, too) fan-made sequel</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a fan-made sequel of cosmogony's fan-fiction; The galaxy is endless (I thought we were, too). </p><p>I wanted to write a closure for myself after I read her beautiful fan-fiction story, and decided to share it on here. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The empty vacant closet Kenma stood in felt cold. There was nothing keeping him warm anymore, the warmth he felt when Kuroo was still alive and well-it’s gone. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma was doing some closet cleaning, but his eyes wondered the empty closet. He moved the box of notes and letters from Kuroo onto the bed, and all the clothes Kuroo used to wear. He put them into boxes to donate. He cried for too many night longing for his soulmate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Why him? Why did you have to take him? The brightest star that shined at night. It still isn’t fair.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s heart stung remembering the last night Kuroo spent with him. He kept thinking it’s normal to recall memories of your loved one-but can’t I move on? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma spent seventeen years being beside Kuroo-it wasn’t long enough. He wanted to have more time with Kuroo. To embrace him, to care for him, to never let him go-to tell him he loved him because. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma sighed, “Now all I have to do is hang the clothes back up and I’ll be finished.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He walked out of the closet, hitting his leg against another box. “Ow!” he held his leg and rubbed the spot he hit. His eyes looked into the box and saw the star dome. He hadn’t touched it in weeks. The agony he felt trying to find that familiar warmth at night with the stars on the ceiling. He couldn’t go through another night feeling depressed again, so he put it into a box. “I’m not going to donate this...it’s too important.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His phone ranged causing him to flinch and snap out of his thoughts. He walked to his bed to grab his cellular device-he answered the call after pulling himself together. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello?” Kenma answered. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Kenma.” Akaashi sounded raspy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Akaashi. Is something the matter?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I just wanted you to know that I couldn’t make it to Kuroo’s birthday party today. I caught a cold.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma’s eyes widen. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kuroo’s birthday? </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He frantically searched in the boxes for the birthday card he kept. He took it out of the envelope and read the date. </span>
  <em>
    <span>November 17th. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma groaned. “Oh...um...it’s fine Akaashi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You forgot, didn’t you?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Work has been keeping me preoccupied and it must’ve slipped my mind.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“At least you sound better. Are you going?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course I’m going to the party-he’s my soulmate.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi didn’t respond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit! I said it in present tense. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I-I mean he has been in my life for a long time, so I am going to the party.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I know what you meant Kenma...it’s okay to still hold on to him. You two had memories together that even the galaxy can see.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If the galaxy knew then they wouldn’t have took him from me.” I mumbled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Kenma I…” Akaashi paused as if he was thinking before continuing. “I just wanted to tell you that...I hope you enjoy yourself today.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I have to get ready. I’ll call you back later.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, bye Kenma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bye Akaashi.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line clicked and Kenma tossed his phone onto the bed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ran his fingers through his long messy hair. “Dammit, I keep doing this.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma looked at the card that he still held-he sighed. “I wish you was still here, Kuro.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma put the card away and got ready to for the birthday party. He decided to finish his cleaning later-as if he would’ve gone through with it in the first place. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma finished getting ready and grabbed his things to leave. He tied his long hair into a low bun, and smoothed out his clothes. He looked up at the mirror to check himself one last time, and went inside the bedroom to grab his shoes. He past by </span>
  <em>
    <span>that </span>
  </em>
  <span>box and didn’t look in it this time. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He went to the front door to slip on the shoes, and looked back with his hand on the door knob. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never thought to see the day I’d celebrate Kuro’s 26th birthday without him.” He wiped away the fallen tear with his hand. He looked at the frame picture of Kuroo. He bit his bottom lip, it quivered as the memory resurfaced in his head again. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I love you. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His words on the note he wrote for Kenma; </span>
  <em>
    <span>I love you because-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He smiled through his pathetic tears. “I’ll move on. I won’t cry again.” Kenma opened the front door. The cool wind hits his skin and helps him cool down a bit. “I’ll be stronger for you, Kuro. Like how you was strong for me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma took a step out the door, keeping his eyes on the framed picture, and said “I love you too, Kuro.”  He closed the door behind him, and made his way to the party feeling happy for first time in months. Because he’ll move on and not cry another night. He’ll do it for Kuroo. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed it &lt;3</p><p> </p><p>I know there are a lot of grammar mistakes. Lol.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>